Just a Huntsmen for Fun?
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Saitama died... for some reason, He is now in a different world with Transformed Weapons, Auras, and Grimm, He was then reborn as Jaune Arc but in the inside he is Saitama and he is going to be the the strongest huntsmen in Remnant... for fun.


_**This is a crossover of OPM and RWBY, Saitama for the first time died by some unknown reasons and just waits for the life to finally take him... apparently the world has another surprise for him, He's is now in a different world and new family and has to play his role in the Chess War between Ozpin and Salem...**_

_**A/N, No matter how many people pulled Saitama in RWBY they always put him like a teacher or something, It's time for an reincarnation of the strongest hero alive... Or Huntsmen**_

* * *

_***Remnant***_

_"How the hell did I even die? I remember that Genos was talking to me about something and all the sudden a piano fell atop of me, I'd should have survived that even with my strength but I didn't... Now I'm am an infant boy in another world and with new parents looking at me like I'm cute or something" _Saitama thought and look at his new parents and noticed that his Dad has Blond hair and his mother also has blond hair, They were talking to him but he couldn't understand on what they are talking about... Until he heard his Dad said something

"Welcome to Remnant... Jaune" Nicholas Arc was proud to finally have an heir to the Arc Family, and his wife Juniper was happy for her and husband for finally having a boy in the Arc Family

_"My name is going to be Jaune now? Well guess it couldn't be help I suppose" _Saitama was going to have to get use to his new name and the family

"Do you want to me your sisters Jaune?" Juniper said to her only son, Saitama looks at her in confusion

_"I'd have sisters?" _Saitama was the only boy in his family and didn't have siblings

Then he heard a door opens and 7 blondes was now in the room and has stars in their eyes

_"Oh deer" _Saitama quietly sigh and felt his body being toss around by his sisters

"Kids, Meet your first baby brother Jaune" Juniper smiles at her children and hopes they always be together as a family

"Can I hold him Mom!?" Merron ask her mother and look at her twin brother with stars in her eyes

"You sure can sweetie, Just be sure to let your sisters have a turn to okay?" Juniper said to her daughter and Merron pouted about sharing her twin with their other sisters, But calms down when Juniper handed her Jaune and he felt kinda heavy a little and she pinched his cheeks

"You have such a cute cheeks!" Merron blush and just wants to keep her twin forever and away from their other sisters...

"Let us have a turn Merron!" The Sisters then fight over for Jaune around, While Nicholas and Juniper was laughing in the background and happy that their family became bigger now

"Let's go and see Tai and Raven's daughter deer" Juniper quietly get's up and grabs a nearby crotch and Nicholas helps her up and grabs Jaune into his arm

"Let's go see Taiyang and Raven everyone" Nicholas said and opens the door for his wife and kids and heads towards to the Xiao-Branwen room, They found that Raven is holding her daughter in her arm and Tai was happy to be a father, Summer was happy for the both of them... She hopes it was worth it

The Arc's then came inside the room and Juniper look at baby Yang sleeping

"You happy to be a father Tai?" Nicholas ask his old friend and felt happy between him and Raven

"Sure am Nick, Looking at Yang... just felt warm in my heart" Tai was happy and be the father of Yang

Raven then looks at Juniper's son... She felt huge power coming inside of the boy, She begins to think what happen if that boy was her son would she gain a powerful son instead of a girl?

"Juniper is that you son?" Raven ask her

"Sure is Raven, His name is Jaune and he's going to be Yang's first friend!" Juniper smiles at her baby boy, Jaune (Saitama) wasn't even happy in the first place about being an infant

Baby Yang slowly woke up from her nap, Then she look at the boy in the other mother's arm and reach a arm out for the boy

_"Is she reaching a hand out of me? Well it can't be to hard" _Saitama also reach his arm to the girl, Then suddenly the girl grabs his arm with both hands and tightly keeping him and her close to each other

"Looks like Yang found someone she likes" Juniper smiles at the kids and one day will be grandma have grand-babies!

Tai was looking at Jaune with hateful glares and wants to remove him and his girl away with each other, He made a promise that his little girl will not have a boyfriend without his permission first

Raven was looking at Juniper son with huge interest, The boy is powerful and he's going to have a big role with Ozpin's plans against the bigger threat to all Remnant... She just hope the boy is strong enough to beat the Queen...

* * *

_So here I am... Remnant, It's been alright so far and living with my family has been kinda hard a little due to the fact that I'd never even have any siblings in my old life, Also the fact that my sisters force me to wear a dress and took pictures because of my cuteness or something, Even after that they are still family to me so I can't blame them for that but they care about me way too much, They said that I'm never going to be a Huntsmen and I should live a normal life... Sounds boring to me_

_I don't hate my family for keeping me away from being a Huntsmen but I can take care of myself, I'd mean that I "Was" a hero in my world before I came here and don't know which world I like more... Hard to say? Anyway I been training in secret and trying to avoid my family involved, I'm going to do my usual routine when I wanted to be a hero, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, and 10 km run is the usual routine I do everyday and eating Banana for breakfast and no air conditions is really tough for my small body but I'd manage..._

"Jaune! Get your butt down here right now!?" Noir called out her little brother

"Coming" Jaune (Saitama) gets up, Go use the restroom and brush his teeth, Changing to his clothes and grabs his backpack and head downstairs to meet his family

"Man Jaune, You're pretty lazy huh?" Noir ask her little bro

"Been tired doing school work, Sleeping keeps my energy contain in my body" Jaune lazily responded to his older sister, and sit next to her younger sister Rose

"Big brother? Are you still tired?" Rose was worried about her older brother and his health

"I'm fine Rose, Just... tired as usual?" Jaune then eat his breakfast that his Mom made for him, Bacon and Eggs... His favorite

"You ready for school Jaune?" Nicholas ask his son

"Kinda? I really don't like going to school..." He really didn't like the fact that he has to school again and learn over here in this world

"Well champ you don't really have a choice, It's important to learn new things out here in Remnant son" Nicholas was also worried about his son, Lately... He's becoming distance between the family

"I guess?" Jaune continue to eat his breakfast until it's time to head to school

"One question Jaune... Why do you have a hoodie which says "Oppai" on it?" Juniper almost didn't believed that her son wears this... thing in his life

_**(Saitama is wearing his usual "Oppai" hoodie in the anime, and was wearing a Black Jeans, and a Red and Black Sneakers)**_

He just shrugs and goes to the bus with his siblings and sit next to Rose and her friends

"Is this your brother Rose?" Rose's friend said to her

"Yep! He's my only and lovable brother in the entire world!" Rose latch to his arms and puts her face in his shoulders, He just sigh and patted his little sister's head and she moan a little from his touch alone... Her friends on the other hand felt their necks sweet a little from the scene

* * *

_***Signal Academy***_

_**(I'd made the Arc's living in Patch for a reason, Tai and Nicholas is close friends so that is why Nicholas moves his family in Patch, Jaune meets Yang when they were little babies, Soon after he met her younger sister Ruby Rose... In a weird way)**_

_***Classroom***_

We then see Jaune sitting next to his twin sister Merron and she was talking to her friends, Jaune doesn't have friends and enjoys himself to be alone rather to have someone else to talk to

"Hellooooo~ There mister lazy pants~" Until a certain yellow sun dragon came next to him, Jaune sigh and turns his head and sees his childhood friend... Yang Xiao-Long

"Hey Yang" That is all Jaune said and goes back looking at the window, Yang didn't like this and she grabs his head and make him look at her

"Hey Lazy boy~ Listen up, When are we going to be boyfriend and girlfriend already?" Yang whined a bit and wanted Jaune to be her boyfriend for some reason

"Is this during the time when I'd saved you and Ruby from the Grimms?" Jaune was started to regret his decision for helping Yang...

_***Flashback***_

When Yang sneaks out of her house and took Ruby with her and goes out and finding her mother, Raven Branwen, She then came across a burned out cabin and she cries a bit for not finding her mother like she thought and she began to think that no one wanted her... Her mother walked out and leaving Dad sad, Summer was a good mother figure to her and Ruby... But she wants her own mom to love her, At least that what she thought _**(Summer is alive in this story)**_

Then she realized that her cries alerted the Grimms and she backed away from them due to the fact that she can't fight, The other bad thing is that she brought with her because she wants to meet her step-mother _**(Is she?)**_, But the plan backfired and they going to die by the Beowolfs and they look... hungry, She then saw them coming towards them in high speed and she cries out for help

A certain bird with red eyes was in the area and was about to help the girls... Until someone beats him to it

Just when the Yang was about to get her head chop off, A yellow flash came into the scene and punched the Beowolf coming to Yang and punched it

_**(One Punch Man S2 EP. 12 - Saitama Arrives) by PokeMixr92**_

"What the hell are you doing here idiot" Yang recognized this voice, She looked up and saw her childhood friend Jaune standing in front of her and he was facing at the Grimms with a series face looking pissed

"J-jaune?" Yang was in shock in what is going on and why is Jaune here and so... Strong

Then she heard movement coming inside the cart Ruby is in, and she woke up from the strong force and she look outside and noticed her sister and Jaune looking at the Grimms, She didn't know what is going on!?

"Stay here, I'll deal with them" Jaune then walked over to the Grimms with his serious face and ready to punched them to death, One of the Grimm charged at him and tries to chop his neck... But Jaune Punched it away from him leaving the girls and the bird in shock

"If any of you Grimm bastard is still looking to eat my friends... You got another thing coming, Because... THEY ARE MY PROTECTION!?" Jaune speed force behind the one of the Beowolf and grabs it's tail and swing them around like nothing and he let go the tail and crash to another Beowolf into dark puddle, He then heard another Grimm coming behind him and he punched it so hard it obliterated into nothing but puddle

"WOW!? Jaune is Sooooooooooo~ Coooooooooooo!?" Ruby didn't know that her first "Guy" friend is this strong!? and he also saved them making him their hero!?

Yang was still in shock and didn't understand how that her childhood friend is this freaking strong... When they were in playing together she thought that Jaune was weak and doesn't want to fight and was going to find something else to do... She underestimated his strength and felt her panties began to feel... wet for some reason

Jaune then look at the Alpha Grimm and this is the boss... The Alpha Beowolf then charge towards him and opens it's mouth and chops at Jaune's neck

"AHHHH!?" Ruby and Yang covered their eyes not looking at their savor and waiting his scream... But it didn't hear his scream, They open their eyes again and found that Jaune is just standing there and doesn't even feel the bite that the Beowolf is doing and it was in shock that the boy doesn't even scream

"I didn't even felt that and your suppose to be the boss? A huge disappointment I'll say" Jaune shook his head and felt that this so called "Fight" is pretty boring now

"I'll guess I'll finish you, Goodbye... Serious Move: Serious Strike" Jaune then grabs the Wolf in throws it in front of him, The Wolf get's back up and coming back towards him, and Jaune close his right hand into a fist and use his ultimate move Serious Strike and punch the Alpha so hard and the cloud started to pushed back because the force from the punch and until you couldn't see the Alpha anymore

Yang and Ruby felt their jaws hanged from their mouths because of Jaune's ultimate move, Ruby realized that Jaune has everything in him... and she hopes that he can train her to be like him! Yang however... Is going to ask her dad to train her after this, and has a new goal... making Jaune Arc her boyfriend and she always get what she wants in the end...

(Sigh) "Okay now that's been taking cared off, Let's get you back to your house Yang and Ruby" Jaune ask Yang to get into the cart while he push them back home, She nodded and sit next to Ruby and she was awed by Jaune's punched

A certain bird de-transformed and was also in shock but hide it to ruined his handsome mug, Qrow looked at the Arc kid and was glad that he saved his nieces and he fly ahead of them and into the house...

Another certain bird de-transformed and in women form, Raven saw the whole thing and knew the boy was special when she first saw him as a baby, She wish Jaune was the child she wants but Yang was okay, Maybe she can convince the Arc boy to joined her tribe because she needs every powerful warriors in her side against the Queen of Grimm

In the Grimmlands, A Queen watch the whole thing with interest in her eyes, A child from out of know where came and punched her Grimms like nothing... That amused her, Don't mistake her liking the whole event she doesn't like it when her children is getting killed by humans or faunus each day but there's nothing she can do about i because she is conserving her energy against her arch-rival Ozma and she knows when he heard about the child's power he'll use his attempts to make the boy join his cause... She'll have to watch carefully about the Blond Boy's power if he proves anymore threat to her plans...

_***Flashback End***_

* * *

"Well duh? You saved me and Ruby's life and I should reward my hero~" Yang tries to get close to him but Jaune stops her

"Yang for the last time, I'm not interested on dating you, I got enough things to deal with and I don't want to include you in it" Jaune hopes this works, He doesn't even know how to handle women in his past life!?

"Which things you have to deal with that doesn't even involved me huh?" Yang's hair began to rise and her eyes turn Red because Jaune doesn't even want to date her, Guys in Signal will kill each other to date her... and Jaune doesn't even want to date her? How!? How come her savor doesn't even want to date her!?

"1. I'd need money to pay rent when I move out of my parents place

"2. Finding a job

"3. Being a Huntsmen as a hobby" Jaune said that and Yang felt her body shook a little when Jaune is going to be a Huntsmen for fun?

"You're going to be a Huntsmen for fun? That has to be the most useless thing to do in history!? Huntsmen and Huntress has to be taken seriously to fight Grimms but you're going to be a Huntsmen for fun?" Yang let out her thoughts to Jaune... But he stops listening to her when twenty words or less was over because of her rant

Then the door opens, and Taiyang Xiao-Long came into the classroom and noticed that his daughter and Jaune is talking to each other as usual

"Hello Class, Sorry for being late I have to talk with the headmaster first about what's going to happened" Taiyang scratch his head awkwardly and some of the kids laugh at him

"So here we are... Can Yang and Mei-Li step into the arena please?" Tai said to his students and two students came to the arena looking at each other

_**(Before I continue, I haven't watch RWBY in a long time, I'd stop watching it in Season 3 and don't care about the other seasons, This is my story and I'm just going to guest there's an arena in the classroom)**_

Yang got her usual gear on and her two trusted babies "Ember Celica" She called it and work her butt off to make them work and added Shotguns in the barrel for extra damage, Mei-Li was wearing simple Pink and Yellow Chinese outfit, Her hair is Black with a little dye with Yellow, and her weapon name is "Oiseau Rebelle" looks like a wind fan that can be use if it's too hot, But it can also turn into a dagger as well and it was infused by Fire Dust making it dangerous if she gets too close to anyone

"Awww~ Looks like big girl Yang got dumped again by Jaune Arc of all people" Mei-Li was also cocky due to the fact that she gotten that threw her father and love messing around with people, But with Yang tries to date Jaune he keeps saying "No" to her and it was funny as hell, She doesn't know too much about Jaune but was grateful that he saved her life during the robbery of her family's restaurant

Yang didn't like that comment that Mei-Li did and her hair goes up and her eyes turns red again, She doesn't like when being embarrassed when Jaune refuse to date her and she also didn't like it that Mei-Li always joking about it and was ready to punch her down

"Yang, Cool off... Now ladies, Hope you both have a wonderful match with each other, In 3...2...1... Fight!" Tai calls the fight and everyone was shaking in their seats... Expect Jaune who just fell asleep in class and his sister Merron has to keep waking him up to avoid getting an "F" in class

The fight between the Sun Dragon V.S the Red Dragon just began, Mei-Li is just holding herself back against Yang not wanting to lose to much of her energy, Yang was getting pissed and wants to punch the Red Bitch to death!? She then powers up to her Semblance and turning into "Super Sai-Yang~" **_(Get it?) _**and charge towards Mei-Li, She saw this already when Yang fight against a random boy in class and beat him with her Semblance for touching her hair but didn't expect that she became this fast!? She let herself wide-open when Yang came up to her and punch her guts and Mei-Li spat out salva and was knocked unconscious

"Stop! The winner is Yang Xiao-Long!" Tai was happy that his daughter won the fight... But was worried about the next fight

"Can another two student come down to the arena... Can Jacob Black and Jaune Arc come down please?" Tai said and silently said in his thoughts, "He's going to die" He thought to Jacob Black

When Jaune heard his name was called by Tai, He gets up and walk down to the arena is... When he got there he was in front with a certain black kid _**(No offense) **_with spiky Blond hair, doesn't wear a shirt in class and making the girls drool his 6-pack abs perfect body, Blue Jeans and has a black glasses hiding his eyes, and he wasn't even looking at Jaune at all he's just looking at his stupid mirror like how gorgeous he is

"Okay Jacob... can you please put that mirror away?" Tai said to Jacob

"Sure teach, Get me a moment~" Jacob Black was still looking at himself and how handsome he is

_"I'm seriously going to break that damn mirror after this" Saitama doesn't like how this kid is taking so much of his time here!?_

Finally when Jacob puts his mirror away and look at his "Opponent" he think he's going to win this, He look up and down at Jaune and noticed that he has a hoodie which covers his body... that doesn't do it for him

"Before we fight, Can you please take your disgusting hoodie off" Jacob ask Jaune and he was confused at the question

"What? Why?" He doesn't want to take his hoodie off, it's like 80% degrees in here!? _**(A/C, In the classroom)**_

"It is so disgusting and I don't wanna fight someone with horrible description of a "Fighter" with his hoodie on, So take it off then we'll fight" Jacob then tool out his mirror again for his upcoming victory

_"This kid..." __ Saitama was looking at everyone in the room and Yang was looking at him too, Tai just shrugs at him... He has no choice_

"Fine... I'll do it" He then took his hoodie off and reviles the classroom and the female population got blushes in their faces when seeing the so called "Scrawny" boy that has 8-pack abs and looking even more hotter than before, That got Jacob Black's attention he wasn't expecting this Scrawny has perfect build like him?

"Well, Well, Looks like I'd misjudge you Jaune, Now we can fight" Jacob looking more confident now than ever, He then took out his trusted Rifle/Revolver "Buckshot" It can transformed into a Revolver/Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle and it hasn't let him down... Ever

Jaune doesn't even have a weapon, So he's going unarmed combat against Jacob Black

"Okay, Hope you both have a wonderful match with each other, In 3...2...1... Fight!" Tai didn't want to admit that Jaune has a perfect build then him... good thing Summer isn't here to see this

* * *

_***Unknown Room***_

We see a certain Rose scanning in Tai's classroom... And she saw Jaune Arc, The savor of her two children took his clothes off and showing his 8 pack-abs to the class and she'll admit... He's perfect, And he's going against another boy who she doesn't know and doesn't have the same abs that Jaune does which is a shame, Now she know why Ruby and Yang like Jaune so much... and they have her approval, Though she doesn't mind to get into the action

"Maybe I should play with Jaune a bit more..." Summer lick her mouth and look threw her binoculars again

* * *

"Get ready bitch, I'm going to take you out!?" Jacob then runs towards Jaune... While he was still standing there with his arm cross, Just waiting for this dumbass's attack already

When Jacob got close to Jaune, He use his Revolver mode and tries to shoot Jaune's face off but Jaune dodge and said

"Normal Move: Normal Punch" Jaune use his Normal Move and just punch Jacob in the guts and it flew him away from the arena and knocking him unconscious

"Winner... Jaune Arc!" Tai announce and it wasn't a fair match... But it's alright to say the least

All the girls in the class then took pictures of Jaune's 8 pack-abs and going to put it in their wall for tonight... as for Yang however, she licked her mouth and can't wait what's underneath Lover Boys pants...

Saitama felt his body shiver for some reason... But hopes that isn't serious.

* * *

_**Done, Saitama reborn into the world of Remnant as Jaune Arc... Yeah, This has been in my mind for quite awhile now since no one ever consider making Saitama reborn into a new world and starting fresh, Anyway that's all I can give for today and I'll see you later**_

_**A/N, Things is going to be fucking stupid later on, So... Just be ready I guess?**_


End file.
